


I'm Yours

by captainamergirl



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: He came back for one woman but stayed for her best friend. Leo/Kendall.





	

**I'm Yours**  
  
"You don't want me; you don't need me, Leo, I'm just a substitute for Greenlee," Kendall Hart hissed at him as she tried slamming the door in his face. "Don't forget she was the one you dreamt about all those months before you finally showed your ass back here!"  
  
Leo blocked the door from closing with the toe of his right Italian-imported leather shoe. "You're reading too damn much into this, Kens," he said and pushed the door back, slipping inside.   
  
"I am not, you sonuvabitch. I know what I saw!"  
  
"Kendall, for godsake, she just came back from the dead, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"How about not slip your tongue down her throat?" Kendall demanded as she picked up a brass figurine and hurled it as his blond head.   
  
He managed to duck in time and it sailed over his dome, crashing into the wall and shattering into a million and one irreparable pieces. "Kendall, it didn't mean anything," Leo snapped at her.  
  
"The hell it didn't, Leo!" Kendall hissed and began picking up everything she could find to hurl at him. He was practically doing the samba now to avoid being knocked out but he didn't care as much as he should have because he had to make her see the truth. That Greenlee may have been the one he returned for but Kendall was the he would always was stay for.  
  
He may have dreamt of Greenlee for months before he put the pieces of his life back together but when he had come back to good old PV, he hadn't expected to learn that Greenlee was dead as everyone had thought he was, gone over a cliff just like he had. It had been fitting in an ironic sort of way. The end of an era.  
  
Kendall helped him pick up the pieces of his fractured life, helped him fill in the last gaps of his memory, and eventually they had gone to bed. She was divorced from Zach Slater and he just wanted company only a hot body could provide but in the end they found something special. At least he had believed so. Actually, he knew so. He knew she felt it too.  
  
Kendall kept hurling anything she could find in the house at him and he ducked away from them all, finally reaching her and grabbing a fire poker out of her hand and throwing it to the ground where for the minute it was not going to impale him.  
  
Kendall bucked in his arms and screamed at Leo to let her go but he refused. "I am not letting you go, Kendall. Ever," he said and wrestled her to the sofa. He dropped her lithe body down on it and locked her wrists over her head so she couldn't struggle anymore. "Dammit, Kendall Hart, I want you. You, okay and no one else?"  
  
She stared at him with teary eyes and then she reared up and kissed him hard on the lips, forcing her tongue into his hot mouth before biting down on his lip as hard as she could. He felt himself bleeding but he didn't jump off of her. She felt too good, felt too real underneath him.  
  
They were soon clawing at each other's clothing and he ripped her emerald green dress right down the middle, casting aside the material like so much garbage. She wasn't wearing a bra and he carefully tweaked each nipple until she was whimpering underneath him. Then he captured the rosy bud of her left breast in his mouth and suckled hard on it as he dared. She threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged on it so hard he was almost sure she would rip it out from the roots. He switched his mouth to the other small but beautiful breast and feasted on it for a long moment.  
  
She then went for the buckle on his trousers and yanked it away forcefully. Next came his pants and then it was just the two of them, nearly naked but bare to each other in every other way that counted. "You want me too, Kens," he said and kissed her hard on the mouth as he hand snaked down to the tent of his boxer briefs and rubbed him through the offensive material till he almost felt raw.  
  
"I don't want you," she hissed even as she directed his hand to the hem of her panty line.  
  
He slid his hand inside her panties and felt she was already soaking wet with desire. "Oh yeah, that's why you're cumming so hard right now."  
  
"You happen to be a convenient sexual release and nothing morrrrrrrrre," she screeched as his fingers found her clit and massaged it hard and fast. "Oh fuck, Leo..."  
  
"Yep, that's what we're going to do. Fuck until you admit you want me and need me."  
  
"You're going to have to persuade me," she said and threw her head back as she rode an orgasmic wave of pleasure as his hand pumped in and out of her.  
  
"I'll persuade you all night long and then some," he said. He brought his head down to the point between her thighs and worked off her panties with his teeth before grinding him incisors lightly into the flesh of her hip and working towards her sensitive spot again.  
  
He parted the lips with his fingers and then slid his tongue inside her hot space, lapping up all her juices greedily.   
  
Finally he pulled away and said, "You know what? I am not doing anything else till you promise me that you'll stop acting like a crazy bitch."  
  
Kendall sighed. "I am a crazy bitch."  
  
"Yeah, but say you're my crazy bitch," he said, latching onto her left breast again with his teeth.  
  
She looked down at Leo then with tears in her eyes. "Leo, I'm yours ..."  
  
.FINIS.


End file.
